


Driving

by Darlingkaz



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Bonding, early morning car talks, taking your roommates kids to school, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingkaz/pseuds/Darlingkaz
Summary: Kristen decides she is going to stop being so nice to people when Jason hands her Wyatt's trumpet.Or Kristen ends up driving Jason's two children to school and learns some interesting information.





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've always wondered how the other members of the Vlog Squad got along with Charley and Wyatt, especially the ones that were living with Jason.

Kristen decides that she is going to stop being so nice to people the moment Jason hands her Wyatt's trumpet.

"Thank you so much Kris." He barely waves goodbye to his kids before he is out the door, carry on in hand. 

Jason and Trisha had decided to plan a last minute trip to Hawaii, conveniently forgetting that Jason's ex wife would be dropping their two children off in the early hours of the morning so that she could go to a client meeting.

Kristen had woken up much earlier than usual to find Jason standing above her and Scott, begging one of them to take his kids to school.

"Trisha and I have a flight that leaves in about an hour and a half, and the airport is nearly forty minutes away." He had explained. "So if one of you could take Charley and Wyatt to school I would really appreciate it." 

"Ask Todd." Scott had grumbled, turning over so he could bury his face into his pillows. Scott had had rehearsal for his upcoming show the previous night and hadn't gotten home until a couple of hours ago. 

"I don't really want Todd taking my kids to school." Jason said. When Scott didn't answer Jason had turned his attention to her.

"Kristen please?" 

And that was how she had gotten roped into getting up at six thirty in the morning to make eggo waffles for Jason's two children. 

"Enjoy your flight!" She yells sarcastically, setting Wyatt's trumpet case on the counter. 

Wyatt and Charley are sitting in front of her, both eating their waffles in silence. 

Kristen rubs her temples. It's not their fault their dad is a jackass and bad at planning things. 

"Sorry you guys are stuck with me." She says and Charley shrugs. 

"It's okay. I like hanging out with you." Kristen smiles. She really does like Jason's kids- there sweet and caring, and had even made her a birthday card the previous year. 

"I like hanging out with you guys too." She glances at her phone to check the time. It was seven fifteen in the morning- meaning she has forty five minutes to get Wyatt to school. Wyatt likes to get to school early, Jason had told her once. He's never been late for class. We should probably go guys." The two jump up from their seats, grabbing their dishes to drop in the sink. 

"Don't forget your trumpet Wyatt!" Charley says as she grabs her bookbag. Kristen slides it over to him, and he smiles at her as he grabs the handle.

"Thanks." 

The three of them pile into the car, and it takes Kristen a moment to get the address in her GPS.

"Do you guys like school?" She asks once they are on the road. 

"No." Says Charley, and Wyatt shrugs.

"Why not?" Wyatt shrugs again. 

"I don't really have a lot of friends at school." Kristen furrows her eyebrows. She wants to ask why but decides against it. Wyatt is a nice kid, the kind of person she would seek out as a friend if they were the same age. 

"I'm sorry." Is all she says, turning her attention back to the road. She decides to change the subject. "And I'm sorry that your dad couldn't drive you. I know he likes spending time with you." 

"No he doesn't. He only likes being with Trisha." Kristen tenses. Jason's relationship was a bit of a sour spot in their friend group, and Kristen knew it was an issue with his ex wife. 

"That's not true, your dad loves you." 

"Then why isn't he here?" Charley asks, and Kristen doesn't know what to say. Oh he loves you he just forgot that you were coming over and choose last minute tickets to Hawaii with his on and off again girlfriend she thinks. 

"Your dad and Trisha have a complicated relationship." She says slowly. "And I think your dad really loves her so he does certain things to make her happy. But that doesn't mean he loves the two of you any less." 

Wyatt and Charley don't say anything for the rest of the ride, and when they pull up to Wyatt's school ten minutes before the bell rings Kristen wishes him good luck. 

"Thanks Kristen." He says before he hops out of the car, running toward the school building. 

"You know he doesn't have a lot of friends because of daddies videos right?" Kristen turns, surprised. She had never really thought about how Jason's antics effected his kids.

"Really?" She asks, and Charley nods. 

"A lot of kids in his school make fun of him for what daddy does." 

"Do kids ever say things to you?" Charley shrugs. 

"Sometimes, mommy says to ignore it." Someone behind them honks, and Kristen turns back to the road, putting her car in drive and moving away from the school. 

When she gets to Charley's school there's a line at the drop off so she checks her phone. 

There's one message from Jason telling her that his ex wife won't be able to get the kids until later that night. Sighing, Kristen drops her phone into a cup holder before turning back to Charley. 

"Hey. How about tonight you, Wyatt, Scott and Todd and I go out? Anywhere you guys want." Charley's face lights up at the idea.

"Anywhere?" Kristen laughs at Charley's excitement.

"Yeah anywhere." Charley nods her head vigorously, and when Kristen finally pulls up in front of the school Charley jumps up, wrapping her small arms around Kristen's neck and the headrest before stepping out of the car.

"Bye auntie Kristen!" She tells, and Kristen waves goodbye. 

They go see a movie, and then Charley convinces them to make a quick stop a dave and busters, though Scott doesn't need much convincing as he pulls into the restaurants parking lot. 

Charley falls asleep in the car on the way back and Todd carries her inside, setting her down gently on the couch. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get them sooner." Says Jason's ex wife. "My day has just been crazy." 

"It was really no problem." Kristen assures the woman. "Wyatt and Charley are welcome any time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
